Alien Mesa
The Mesa are a species of mostly peaceful aliens that however possess several deadly abilities. Appearance The Mesa aliens sport the standard humanoid shape common among numerous alien species. Their legs and arms are a dark grey colour with black stripes and a hard, rocky texture. Their feet and hands each have three long digits with edges at their tips while their forearms and lower legs are noticeably thicker than the rest of their bodies. Their torso and head sport the same rocky texture albeit violet in colour with their stomachs a light pink. They have broad shoulders that connect with their short neck, giving of the impression that they have no neck. Due to the way their neck connects to their torso, their heads appear as large bulges with a large gaping mouth, capable of opening in a 90 degree angle with two rows of sharp teeth. Their single eyes rests on the middle of their faces, taking up most of the space there, it is commonly green in colour but red, orange and brown have been observed on different Alien Mesa. History Furnozilla's Continuity Primordial Light Universe First appearing roughly 9 million years in the past, the Alien Mesa have since them thrived in the harsh conditions of Planet Cashion and become the dominant species there. Being a peaceful race, they did not often engage in combat with other alien species, that was until a group of Alien Gold arrived. Banished from their home world thanks to horrible war crimes they committed during the planet's conflict with the Garogas, the group decided to flee to Planet Cashion in order to gather resources and slaves to use in their revenge plan to Planet Gold. They took several species native to Cashion with them as minions until they discovered the existence of the Mesa's civilization on the planet. Immediately, they attacked several Mesa cities with their hijacked Rudian Units and took as many hostages as possible. The Mesa's leaders tried talking their way out of a possible conflict between them and the Golds but they were not listening. The Mesa had to take action and dispatched several of their warriors to fight the Rudian Units, only for them to be defeated. As a last resort, they used their Petrification Rays on the Rudian Units, successfully transforming them into stone in the process. The Gold however had a plan, using a special mechanism within the units, they were reverted to Spark Dolls, leaving behind stone shells that resembled them, tricking the Mesa into believing they had been defeated. Some time later, they transformed the Rudian Units back into their giant forms and continued their assault. Fearing of defeat, the Mesa's leaders developed a plan to produce a bioweapon that could not only transform objects into stone but also destroy them with other abilities. Soon, "Project Gorgon" began with the Mesa's most brilliant minds working on it. After numerous attempts, they had successfully developed a living weapon, Gargorgon. Born from the genes of several of Cashion's life forms, including the Mesa themselves, Gargorgon was sent to the battlefield, transforming every single Rudian Unit sent after it to stone immediately. Before the Golds could revert their machines to Spark Dolls, Gargorgon destroyed them all with bolts of electricity from her several maws. Having defeated the Golds' only weapons, the Mesa considered the operation a success, but their joy did not last long as Gargorgon went on a blind rage, marching towards the Golds' base of operation on the planet and killing them all before fleeing to a location unknown to them. Even thought no Mesa were injured during Gargorgon's fit, their living weapon was nowhere to be seen. Several attempts to track her down have been made but there have been no signs of the monster anywhere in the universe. After the events of the conflict, the Mesa rebuilt their destroyed cities and moved on with their lives. Lapis Sun Universe An alternate version of the Alien Mesa's society exists in this universe. Thanks to the rogue Alien Gold never appearing on their planet, the Mesa of this universe have a different history. Ultraman Silver A malevolent Mesa by the name of Nis is scheduled to appear in this series. Profile * Height: 2.2 ~ 56 m * Weight: 280 kg ~ 60,000 t * Brute Strength: 90,000 t * Grip Strength: 180,000 t Powers * Petrification Ray : A green beam of energy with orange accent that is charged up and shot from their eye. It is capable of forming a thick layer of stone around anything unfortunate enough to be hit by it. * Physical Strength : Thanks to their muscular builds, they are very physically strong, being able to lift up to 180,000 tons in their giant forms while punching with a force of 90,000 tons. * Extraordinary Jumper : The Mesa are capable of leaping several kilometers in distance and up to 700 meters in height. * Telekinesis : By focusing hard enough, they can lift and throw objects using their minds. They can lift up to 250,000 tons but will suffer from headaches alongside dizziness if they overuse this ability. * Mesa Scythe : Purple talons of energy erected from their fingers, they can rip through steel with ease but were not powerful enough to pierce the Rudian Units' armour. ** Mesa Boomerang : The Mesa can detach the blades from their fingers and fire them as crescent light blades at their foes, dealing moderate damage on impact. Their path can be loosely controlled thought the Mesa's telekinetic abilities. Weakness * If struck in the eye, all objects the Mesa has petrified will be reverted back to being normal. Fortunately for the Mesa, their eye can fully regenerate in less that 20 hours. Trivia * This is basically a well-made version of Silver's Alien Sin. ** Nis, the Mesa that appears in Silver's series was named after them. * Name suggested by KitsuneSoldier. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Aliens Category:Fan Seijin Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kit's Unusual Experiences Category:Darklops Rogue